Famous Last Words
by nekomi99
Summary: Fay, a seventeen year old, moves to Japan to live with her mother's friend. There, she befriends Kagome and asks to come along on the shard hunt. What Fay didn't expect was meeting a stoic demon lord who plans to use her to get Tetsusaiga. Will a bond for
1. Chapter 1

**Famous Last Words**

An Introduction To My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Fay and Rhea.

Summary: Fay, a seventeen year old, moves to Japan to live with her mother's friend. There, she befriends kagome and she asks to come along on the shard hunt. What Fay didn't expect was turning into a Phoenix demon and meeting a stoic demon lord who plans to use her to get Tetsusaiga. Will a bond form between the two demons or will the demon lord ditch her after he has his hands on the sword?

**Fay's P.O.V.**

The alarm clock made its morning fits, threatening me with its deafening beeping. I should really get my mother to buy a radio alarm clock. One that I can actually wake up to real music. I turned off the alarm, seizing its wailing until the next morning. Wobbling over to my dresser in a drunken-like manner, I grab one of my old baseball hats and glanced at the million pieces of white paper folded and scattered inside.

'What personality am I today?' I asked myself as I stuck my petite hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of folded paper. I unfolded the paper and smirked inwardly.

'Hm...preppy...' I tapped my chin, wondering what outfit would perfect 'preppy.'

"Where are those outfits that mom calls 'cute'?" I smirked as an idea formed in my head. I walked over to my closet and found a box labeled 'frilly and girly,' which was sitting in the farthest corner under various shoe boxes. Pulling the box forward I notice cob webs in the corners of the walls. Setting the box behind me, I close the doors to my closet and take the box over to my bed. 'I bet I am going to have nightmares after I open this box.' I scoffed, while opening the flaps to discover pink clothes with white frills folded neatly.

After some time passed by, I slipped on one of the pink and white blouses, a grey knee length skirt with black nylons, and black dress shoes. I walked back over to my dresser and picked up a comb to de-tangle the knots that formed during my sleep. While combing the knots out of my long crystal brown hair, the phone rang and my mother picked it up. That signaled when my best friend, Rhea, was coming over. She only lived two houses away and she never bothers to knock. She just walks right in my house. Pulling my thick strands into a high pony tail I grab a scrunchie to hold it in place. 'There. Rhea should arrive soon.' As if on cue, Rhea opened her bedroom door. She was wearing a green T-shirt that said, 'Don't Bug Me' with lady bugs that scattered her shirt, and dark blue jeans. Her blonde hair was cut short with side bangs and her dark green eyes studied my choice in clothing.

"Preppy, huh?" Rhea shook her head in disgust, "Fay, why don't you just stick to one personality that you like?" I shrugged not considering what she said.

"You know why I am like this, so why do you keep questioning me?" I asked her simply. I could, honestly, careless what people think about me. Only Rhea and my family knew of my existence in this world, and that was good enough to me.

"I can't help it, Fay. You are turning yourself into a hermit. You aren't boy crazy, you don't talk to anyone, you are too shy, and you don't go on any of the dates I set up for you. You're selling yourself short, and this is what I get as your best friend?" She gave me one last look before she walked out of my room.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. For what? Letting down a friend? Acting this way because of my father? Why should I feel guilty? I only turned out this way because of my father's death. If anyone should be blamed, it should be my father. He's the one who left me when I needed him most. If only she knew...

"Rhea, if only you knew how it feels to be lost..." I shook my head ridding those thoughts because, they only gave me sorrow.

I decided to walk down stairs to the kitchen, grabbed some toast, slapped some butter on, and went back up stairs to brush my teeth.

"What she is complaining about is that I am not like her." I concluded. Rhea is the bubbly school girl who is boy crazy. Not to mention loud. She thinks she can sing, but truthfully she can't. I tell her to tone it down sometimes, but she goes ape on me. She has always been my best friend since that day and she always stuck up for me when people start to pick on me. Sometimes I wonder why she is friends with me. I don't deserve to be her best friend. I don't deserve to be her friend at all. All I do is put her down. How does she handle being my friend? Maybe...maybe I could try to..be normal. It wouldn't hurt to try would it? I shake my head from those thoughts. No. I will not let anyone see my true personality. Besides, I am invisible. That's all I want to be.

A knock was heard against the door. "Fuoco, you better leave now or you are going to be late for school." I groaned when my mother said my first name. My father always said it had a hidden meaning. That I guessed was 'Fay' because, my actual name is, Fuoco Ara Yoru. I despise that name. It doesn't even flow. My father was Japanese and he said it meant 'the fire that burns within.' What a stupid name for an awesome meaning. With that last thought, I picked up my back pack from my room and began to walk to school.

When I arrived at school, I noticed Rhea with her group of friends. They all had smiles plastered on their faces, a couple of them with cigarettes in their hands; smoking like a chimney.

Interrupting my thoughts, the school's warning bell rung powerfully throughout the school grounds. Deciding now would be the opportune moment to go to my locker, I dismiss my previous intentions to apologize to Rhea. She would have to wait. After all, if I'm late one more time this week, I would have detention after school.

Students ran off to their classes and teachers walked into their classroom, coffee in hand. As I approached the stairs to travel up to the third floor, I watched as two boys came down the stairs dressed in black trench coats, black cargos, black gloves with fish netting traveling up their arms to meet the elbow.

'Maybe I should try goth...' I thought, while climbing the stairs finally reaching my locker. I hastily unlocked my locker and grabbed my history text book, slammed the door shut, hearing the clicking noise of my lock, I skipped down the stairs towards my history class. Without a moment to lose, I reached my classroom and just as I sat down in my seat, the bell rang, confirming that classes have begun.

History went by quickly, only a few lectures and a pop quiz during the remaining time of class, and I was ready to fall asleep. School was such a bore now that it was my final year. I only had a couple of months left until prom and graduation, then I am done, and all that's left is to worry about university. No doubt, my mother wanted me to apply for the best university in the province. What university is better than the University of Toronto? According to my mother, none. Sure, all she wanted was the best for me, but did she have to try and control my life like I'm some sort of puppet? Why are parents so overprotective, especially towards boyfriends and education? When I'm married and have children of my own, I will probably understand, but until then it will all remain a mystery.

When school was over, I saw Rhea walk towards me and she looked like her mother just won the lottery.

"Hey, Fay." She smirked. "Ha that rhymes."

I didn't seem to think it was funny. Rhea started talking about this boy in her english class that started sending her notes. I rolled my eyes inwardly disliking the fact that Rhea was thinking more about boys than her school work. Doesn't she care about her education. Maybe she should have a talk with my mother...I smirked that would be evil, better not. When she got home her mother looked as if she had stars in her eyes. She sat me down and began to tell me that I was moving away to a boarding school. It was supposed to be the best boarding school in the world that has the best facilities and teachers.

So this is where my story begins. (Finally the exciting part! Sorry if the intro was a little boring.)

**END OF FAY'S P.O.V.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Once upon a time there lived a girl named Fay. She was forced to move to Japan because of her mother's wishes for her to go to the best boarding school in the world. Leaving her best friend Rhea behind, she moves into a house occupied by four family members, and now she is staying with a strange girl who can travel to the past.

Being the curious person she was, she became fast friends with the girl and they have one thing mainly in common; they want an escape from reality. Fay wanted an escape from the world she was in and one girl by the name of, Kagome Higurashi, could make her wish come true. They both hung out when she wasn't in the feudal era hunting for sacred jewel shards. Sometimes they would even play pranks on the three annoying girls that loved to annoy Kagome so much.

Fay felt like she could open up and tell all her secrets to Kagome. She finally found someone that she can be herself around. In the end it was all worth it, until Kagome had to go back to the other world, and that's when Fay couldn't be herself anymore. That was all going to change when Fay asked to go to the other world with Kagome.

Kagome was hesitant for what seemed like hours of contemplating whether she should let her only true friend in her era to come along on a journey that involved blood thirsty demons. It was risky, but Fay was already living in a life that was controlled by her mom. So it wouldn't hurt right?

When Kagome slowly agreed to the idea of her tagging along, Fay jumped up and hugged her so tight to the point where Kagome's face turned blue. Kagome calmed her friend down and told her of all the dangerous creatures that are in the feudal era and her friends that are presently waiting for her to return so they can resume their shard hunting. Noticing Fay still wanted to come along on the journey, Kagome started to think about what the others would say.

"When do we leave?" Fay asked, breaking the silence.

"We should leave tomorrow before school starts, will that work for you? That way we don't get in trouble with Inuyasha for wasting the day?" Kagome asked, while packing some of her clothing into a huge, yellow bottom less pit school bag. Fay nodded making a mental note to get one of those back packs, just not the same colour.

"It's getting late. I should get packing." Fay said while looking out the window. Kagome looked at the clock and it read eleven forty-five.

"He he...well what do you know it's fifteen to twelve..." Kagome then came up with an idea.

"I am really excited now, Kagome. Despite all the dangerous things you said there would be in the feudal era, I feel like this is my only chance to be free."

Kagome smiled then as she remembered something she frowned. "What are you going to say to your mom?"

Fay slapped herself on the forehead. How was she supposed to tell her mother that she was going to spend the rest of her school days traveling with demons across Japan to destroy an evil hanyou? Her mother would send her to a mental hospital without a second to spare.

"You're right. She will never buy the truth. What should I do?" Fay sat on Kagome's bed with her head in her hands. Kagome tapped her chin in thought. What would she do if she were in Fay's position? Simple. Lie.

"Hm...I would say run away...but that will kill your mom." Fay nodded. If she ran away, not only is she hurting her mother, but her family too. She loved her brothers, at least they didn't try to control her life. However, this was not going to be an easy task.

"Well, there is a way this could work," Fay said, as a plan formed in her devious mind. "I haven't signed the school registration papers yet. So technically, I can tell my mom that I signed the registration papers and they do not require a parental signature. That way, she will not receive phone calls regarding my extended absences. It's fool proof."

Kagome beamed. They were definitely going to make this work, but why did she have a weird feeling like something life threatening was going to occur?

Fay got up from the bed and said her good nights to the family (Yes, the family is still up at this time.) Taking her back pack and emptying its contents she sorted all the things she would need while on the journey. Then she packed her clothes that she picked out of her luggage and decided that since it was May she would wear jean capris and a light blue spaghetti strapped top with a dark blue t-shirt over top.

It was already one in the morning when she finished packing. She sat down in her chair exhausted. Who knew packing could be so tiring? Deciding to call it a night, she put her heavy back pack on the floor beside her bed and flopped on her bed letting her mind succumb to the darkness.

* * *

"What the hell is taking Kagome so fucking long? We could have destroyed Naraku by now!" Inuyasha shouted, for the billionth time.

Currently in Kaede's hut.

Miroku shook his head at the hanyou. "Inuyasha, Kagome has only been gone for three days and you are acting like the sky is falling. Kagome will come back and then as soon as she arrives, we will resume our hunting for the sacred jewel shards." Miroku sipped his tea with closed eyes trying to restrain himself from bashing Inuyasha's head with his staff. Sango on the other hand was helping Kaede gather herbs.

"Do you think Kagome will come back today?" Sango asked the old miko, while pulling another herb out of the ground.

Kaede sighed. "Aye, she would not abandon ye, especially not Inuyasha."

Sango smiled softly. "Those two can be so blind sometimes." Kaede laughed agreeing with the demon slayer.

"Kaede! Sango! Kagome's back and she has brought a friend!" Shippo hollered, from a tree branch that overlooked the clearing with the well. Kirara meowed happily about their friend's arrival.

"A friend? I wonder who this friend is?" Sango said curiously. The three of them walked towards the clearing as Kagome climbed out the well reaching down into the well to grab the bags from Fay.

"Kagome!" They shouted happily. Kagome jumped in surprise and accidentally let go of Fay's hand.

"Ah! Kagome!" Fay's voice echoed in the well. Kagome shrieked, apologizing repeatedly to Fay. She held out her hand again and this time without releasing Fay's hand, she pulled the girl out of the well.

"Thanks for dropping me back there!" Fay complained. Fay looked at the surroundings. They were in a clearing with lush grass and plenty of forest surrounded them not to mention with three other people that she will be introduced to.

Kagome sheepishly grinned, "Sorry."

"Kagome who is this?" Kaede asked. Fay blushed finding her blue converse shoes more interesting at the moment.

"Hi, my name is Fay." She said just above a whisper. They all smiled warmly to the foreign girl and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Sango. It's nice to have another girl in the group. This is Kirara, she's a neko demon."

"I'm Shippo, and I'm a fox demon." He exclaimed before jumping into Kagome's arms.

"I am Kaede, the village's miko." Kagome smiled once everyone was done with the introductions. Kaede wasn't certain but she could faintly sense a strange and mysterious aura on this Fay girl. She would have to talk to her about it some other time when the group returned to rest.

"Kagome, Inuyasha isn't very happy that you returned to your era." Shippo said. Kagome sighed.

"When is he happy about me going home?" She asked.

"Oh, you guys don't mind if Fay travels with us for a while, do you?" Kagome questioned. They shook their head. "No, not at all. Let's just hope Miroku doesn't do anything perverted." Sango replied. Feeling the urge to hit the monk with her trusty boomerang.

"Perverted?" Fay asked, now paranoid.

"Yep. The lecher will ask you to bear his children." The demon slayer said simply.

"Not to mention he will probably grope your butt." Kagome added.

Fay kept a weary eye out for the said monk just in case he tried something. 'Great. I'm here and I'm already on pervert alert.'

When the group went back to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha came storming out of the hut looking at Kagome and Fay.

"So this is why you wanted to go back? So you can bring this wench." Inuyasha pointed at Fay.

Fay clenched her fists in anger. Obviously not liking Inuyasha calling her a name when she just arrived.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warned then yelled. "SIT!" The hanyou went crashing to the ground.

"How dare you call Fay a wench! You haven't even met her and you are already calling her names. You are such a jerk, Inuyasha!" With that, Kagome and Fay walked away with the others leaving Inuyasha outside.

Miroku then took this as his chance. He placed his hand on her back side and began rubbing it affectionately.

"My fair lady, will you—" Before he could finish the rest of his sentence Fay slapped him hard across the face.

"YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!" Sango was practically dancing and waving a 'you're number 1' sign around.

"Haha! Stupid monk!" Inuyasha laughed.

* * *

It was getting late when the others started to get tired of walking so they decided to make camp in a clearing. Unfortunately, there were no villages near by.

By the time it was past midnight, a distant rumble was heard. The group woke up alarmed and started to feel light rain drops drizzling from the dark clouds that rolled over the forest.

"Just what we all needed. A storm when there isn't any villages around for miles!" Fay complained.

"Inuyasha, I think it would be best if you go in search of a cave, since you are faster." Miroku said while helping Sango and Kagome pack up.

"Feh," Inuyasha began to walk out while muttering, "stupid humans, always bothering me because their weak."

Fay heard what he said and couldn't help but feel annoyed and angry. "If we bother you so much, then why do you hang around us?" She yelled just before a streak of lightening lit the forest up. The rain was now pouring and everyone was finding a tree to take shelter for the time being.

Inuyasha was just about to leave the clearing when he heard her yell at him. "What do you care? You've only been here a day and you are complaining."

"Have not." Fay denied now soaking wet because she didn't have any shelter. "Oh, and I care because, I just happen to be a human."

"Have to." Inuyasha smirked. "Why don't you just leave if you don't like how things are around here? No one's going to stop you if you do!"

Fay straightened up and with a final huff she decided that if this was how he ran things then she was going to go. "Fine. I will leave right now and I won't come back. Who knows maybe I will get attacked by a demon and it will all be on your conscience Inuyasha. It will be all your fault. Then who's going to have the last laugh when all your friends leave you because you let me go off all alone in the forest to my death." She stuck her nose in the air and she walked out into the night soaking wet from head to toe without any protection.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Why did you do that? Go and apologize to her!"

With that Inuyasha felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach but brushed it off. "Ha! Yeah right like I would do that. We should be celebrating that she is gone. Good riddance!"

"SIT!" Kagome bellowed. Poor Inuyasha didn't know that there was now a huge mud puddle where he was about to be sat. With a final '_kerplunk_' into the mud Kagome ran off after her new friend with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo following behind.

"You're going to pay for that, wench!" When he saw that no one was there, he got himself back up. "Wait get back here! I'm not done here!" Kagome was still able to hear his uproar and shouted back.

"Well, in that case, SIT!" Inuyasha fell right back into the mud. He no longer had silver hair, but a dark gooey brown instead.

"You'll all be sorry! Good luck finding a cave on your own." Inuyasha ran off to find his own cave while the others caught up with Fay.

* * *

Fay ran, tears in her eyes. A demon was closing in on her and she didn't like the fact that she had nothing to defend herself with. It was only a second later did she fall over due to a root sticking out of the ground. She cursed under her breath while struggling to get up and run again until a sharp pain shot through her ankle. Her face twisted in agony when her ankle started to inflate and turn a sickly shade of violet. Soon enough she heard the rustling in the trees in front of her. Bracing herself for the attack, she squinted her eyes and held her body in fear.

It felt like an eternity waiting for the demon to attack as it sprang out of the bushes. It was a large ogre demon with red skin and yellow red eyes. Black horns dripping with green acid protruded from its enormous head. Sharp fangs stuck out from its jutting lower jaw with drool spilling from the mouth. The ogre demon only wore a brown loin cloth covered in blood stains.

"I seem'd ter 'ave found me a decent dinner,"the ogre began,"if ya sacrifice yerself ter me I will make sure ya'ave a quick death."

Fay became enraged and quickly got up ignoring the protests her ankle made. "You filthy demon! I will never sacrifice my life to be your dinner!"

The demon laughed with malice.

"Hm...maybe I'll 'ave a lil fun with ya before I eat ya!" He sadistically grinned, then used his demonic speed to capture her in his large hands. The rain cleared and the sun was peaking over the horizon.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Fay screamed.

The demon just smirked at her protests and futile screams. He fled to a clearing far off from where they were presently. Fay kicked and screamed while being hoisted on to his back. She would not stop kicking him until he let go of her then she will release her fury on this demon and watch him die a slow painful death.

'_**Must kill! Blood must spill! We MUST KILL!'**_ Fay heard this echo throughout her head. She shook her head and continued to kick frantically.

He pinned her arms above her head and straddled his body on top of her. "I'll enjoy rutting with ya before I eat yer delicious human body." Fay had a look of horror in her eyes as he said this. His large body rose slightly above her and she quickly kneed him in the groin. The ogre doubled over in pain releasing her in the process.

Feeling the large calloused hands release her arms she quickly scurried away from the demon but felt something rattle metal inside her head. It sounded like rattling against prison bars.

'_**Free me! Want blood! Kill!' **_Fay gripped her head in pain. The voice was becoming stronger and she felt herself lose control of her mind. The ogre demon was now standing in front of her gripping her by the throat.

"Ya lil bitch! I'll teach ya how ter—" The ogre looked down towards his chest noticing a hole where his heart was. He then glanced at the girl in front of him. She was no longer human, but full demon with his bloody heart in her clawed hands. She growled ferociously, laughing while the ogre demon's eyes rolled back and fell to the ground with a large _thump_.

'**Must have more blood!'** Her inner demon chanted as she sped off in the direction of a small village.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo searched the forest for what seemed like hours until they found Fay, but they were surprised to find her as a full demon on a killing spree. Fay was drenched in dark blood, walking along the dirt path she noticed more humans.

They all gasped at her appearance and positioned themselves for a fight.

'**MORE! MORE!'** The savage demon cried, mesmerized by the fresh meat.

'_No, no more! Haven't you killed enough?' _Fay's logic side screamed, crying in rage and fright.

'_Don't kill our friends!_' She pleaded.

Her demon laughed maniacally. (Is that even a word?)

'**Just one bite. Is that too much to ask for?' **The demon asked with fake innocence.

'_YES!' _Fay roared.

"She doesn't look friendly, Kagome." Shippo quivered, fearing that his new friend will tear him to bits.

"Don't worry Shippo, she'll be back to normal if she recognizes us." Kagome tried to calm Shippo down, but he was still hiding in her arms, shaking. She didn't know if Fay would come to recognize them as her friends, but she sure hoped that she wouldn't be the one on the stick over the fire.

Miroku and Sango gave weary looks to each other as they were in range to start fighting Fay;s demonic side.

"Miroku, how about you knock her out with your staff? Sango suggested. "It always works on Inuyasha."

Miroku nodded his head, thinking along the same lines. He would have to get close enough to Fay without getting injured in order to knock her out.

"Sango I want you to attack her, then I will sneak up from behind her with my staff." Kagome listened in on their plan, slightly disappointed that she was not involved in their plan.

"Easier said than done, monk." Sango replied. "She's a demon. All she has to do is use her advanced hearing to turn around and attack you.

Miroku nodded. "That's where Shippo comes in. Once I get close enough, Shippo needs to create a diversion good enough to distract her.

Shippo perked up a bit hearing that he was involved, but backed up even further in Kagome's arms at the thought of him attacking the crazy demon.

"Shippo, why don't you throw your fox fire at her." Kagome said as she put him down on her feet while she took out her bow and arrows.

"Okay," Shippo puffed out his chest, feeling the confidence come back, "I guess I could do that."

As the plan went into action, Fay stood there battling with her demon.

'_I will not let you hurt Kagome and the others!' _She bellowed.

Her demon felt itself slowly slipping away back into the cage where she was previously held.

'**NO! I am not going back into the cage!'** The demon screamed. Horrified.

_'Too bad! I will not risk losing my friends if I can help it!'_

'**GRRR...**' The demon wavered then went back into it's cage feeling defeat.

_'See was that so hard?'_ Logic spoke.

'**Yes!**'

* * *

Far away, a tall, muscular, youkai felt the strong pulsing of demonic power surge throughout the large forest. He, regal Lord of the Western Lands, went in search of this unknown demonic power. After all, the demon is in his lands. He has the authority to know what enters his lands with such power that could rival his own.

He then took off in his cloud to the source of the power. He has not felt this much power in decades.

Once he arrived near his destination he hid high in the branches of a tree taking in the sight of a Phoenix Demoness in humanoid form.

She had striking auburn eyes with dark lashes and long, layered gold hair with side bangs partially covering her right eye. She wore strange clothing just like his hanyou half brother's wench. She had a dark red mark on each cheek and a crescent moon, the same colour as her other markings. _Could she be the last of her breed?_

He moved to a different tree to get a better view, masking his scent so he would go unnoticed.

_She has a familiar resemblance to the Southern Lord..._

* * *

Fay felt her demon calm down, but she couldn't help but feel another demon's presence close by. She searched the area around her until she noticed Kagome and Sango rushing towards her.

Kagome and Sango embraced Fay in a fierce hug relieved that she didn't hurt her own friends. "Thank goodness you're back to normal again!" Sango said, exasperated.

"We thought that you would hurt us even in your demon form." Kagome gasped as she looked at her friend's new appearance.

"Although, we didn't think you were demon." Kagome added. '_Perhaps that is what Kaede meant when she sensed an unfamiliar aura around Fay_.'

'_Demon form? So that's what she turned into? A Demoness._' Fay marveled as she took in what Kagome said. She looked at her hands to find deadly sharp black claws with red flames as her nails with dark red markings traveling up her arm in the shape of flames licking at her elbows.

Without a second thought, she rushed to the nearest river she could find with in human speed, not bothering telling her exhausted comrades where she ran off to.

Dozens of thoughts plagued her mind. '_How? Why?_'

'_I wonder what I look like..._' As she stopped by a river she slowly glimpsed at her new appearance. She gasped, touching her face. Her fingers trailed over her markings and eyes. She looked entirely different from when she was human. Her ears were now pointed and she could easily hear every animal in the forest that was close enough to her. Her hair grew twice as long now reaching down to her knees with layers. Her hair shined like gold when the sun's rays glistened on her golden mane. Her skin was a lot tanner than what tone it was before. Which made her hair stand out even more. She looked at her blood stained clothes and decided to take a quick bath to wash the stains out of her clothing and skin.

After she scrubbed the blood off of her clothes and hung them up to dry, she took a bath in the river to rid some of the dried blood in her hair and skin.

Once she found no more blood on herself, she picked up her dry clothes and put them back on. That's when she noticed it. That strange demon presence she found earlier. It felt slightly stronger than her own aura and smelled of TAG (haha had to say that!! XD) smelled of rain in the spring and cinnamon.

She stepped back feeling overwhelmed by this demon's aura. It approached her steadily at a walking pace. Her heart raced as the demon came into view.

He was tall about 6'9" with silver hair and a white haori with white hakamas and black shoes. No wonder she was intimidated. He has two swords and armor. His cold amber eyes pierced through her soul with an impassive expression. He had the same markings as her except in a magenta colour.

It felt like he was looking right through her. Into her very own soul. His skeptical gaze seemed unsatisfied and curious.

Then he finally spoke.

"What is a demon of your kind doing on this Sesshoumaru's territory?" His voice chilled her to the bone as he spoke with such authority and cold grace.

'_So this is Lord Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha's half brother._' She thought.

"I did not know I was on your land, Sesshoumaru-sama." Fay bowed low showing respect for the great taiyoukai that stood before her.

"Rise." he said simply.

"I apologize for the disruption in your land, but I have been only demon for a couple of hours." She looked into his amber eyes for any sign of forgiveness, but found none. Sesshoumaru rose an elegant eyebrow from what she had said. '_Only a couple of hours? Ridiculous._'

"Why do you travel with the half-breed?" He questioned.

"Nani?" She asked surprised.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself." Fay stiffened.

"I just met them yesterday. I do not wish to travel with them, because of Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning gaze signaling her to explain.

"I dislike him, because of his fowl mouth and temper tantrums."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly. '_This demoness is interesting. Perhaps I could use her as a tool to get Tetsusaiga._'

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Come. You will travel with this Sesshoumaru." Fay froze. Did he just demand her to join his pack? She must be hearing things...

"What if I don't want to..." Fay barely whispered that but unfortunately for her, the taiyoukai did hear and abruptly turned around to glare at her.

"You have no say in the matter. I will not tolerate such insolence." She nodded softly not failing to notice the rumbling growl that left the hair on the back of her neck stand.

"Yes, my lord." Fay groaned inaudibly. Now she was forced to travel with Lord-I-Have-An-Ice-Sickle-Shoved-Up-My Ass without any of her things. On top of that she had to act like a slave!

"Um, Lord Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side to acknowledge her, "is it alright if we take a small detour. I need my bag that I carry around with me. It's not far from here." Fay waited until the taiyoukai nodded his head softly.

"This Sesshoumaru will accompany you."

* * *

"Where did she go now?" Shippo complained.

"I don't know Shippo." Kagome said. "I had a mirror with me. She could of asked for it instead of running off again."

"Why didn't you say you had a mirror, Kagome?" Miroku asked logically.

"It didn't come to mind at that moment." Everyone fell over anime style.

"Great. Now we have to look for her again." Sango whined.

"Or we could just go back to camp and wait for her. She's a demon now. I'm positive she can find her way back." Miroku suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Shippo exclaimed ecstatically. "All this running around has made me tired."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that. "Um, sweetie...I did the running and you sat on my shoulder, remember?"

Shippo laughed nervously. "Oh yeah...well I'm still tired from all the excitement."

Kagome laughed lightly and nodded her head in agreement.

They all walked back to their camp to find a steaming Inuyasha looking at them in anger.

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha roared. "It took you that long to catch up to a puny human?"

If you said Kagome was angry, then that is just an understatement. She's LIVID!

**"Inuyasha..." **Kagome warned catching a scared look from Inuyasha at her tone of voice.

**"I SWEAR YOU ARE THE MOST INFURIATING, RUDE, ARROGANT, and DESPICABLE GUY I HAVE EVER MET! WE SPEND ALL OF LAST NIGHT LOOKING FOR OUR FRIEND. WHAT DID YOU DO? OH THAT'S RIGHT...YOU DID NOTHING BUT SLEEP YOUR ASS OFF! THE FIRST FRIEND I BRING FROM MY ERA AND YOU RUINED ANY CHANCES I HAD IN BEING HER FRIEND! THANKS TO YOU SHE TURNED DEMON AND WENT ON A KILLING SPREE! GOD INUYASHA! "**

Inuyasha backed up into a corner as Kagome got into his face and his ears flattened to his head from from her murderous voice.

"It's not my fault she ran off anyways." Inuyasha interjected.

**"Not _your_ fault, Inuyasha?" **Kagome practically was having steam coming out of her ears at this point.

"Wow. Kagome really looks scary when she is angry." Shippo stated, while Miroku passed the popcorn around.

"Popcorn anyone?" He asked. Sango and Shippo nodded vigorously, taking a handful of the said popcorn.

"Please don't say the 'word' Kagome!" Inuyasha pleaded.

**"TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW BUDDY!" **Kagome yelled while taking a deep breath.

**"SIT!!"** (Picture Japan from outer space, all you see is a huge explosion with dust and dirt flying up. XD I'm mean I know! Muhahaha!)

"Ouch." Miroku said impassively.

"Now who wants Ramen. This time we will have enough for everyone because **A CERTAIN HALF DEMON WON'T GORGE IT ALL DOWN!**"

"Um...Kagome?" Kagome whipped her head around and found Fay holding in her laughter with a demon lord rolling on the floor laughing his brains out.

Everyone's eyes popped out from hearing the demon lord laugh, but then they all joined in with tears in their eyes. Until Sesshoumaru regained his composure and gave them all an icy glare. They shut up and did not say a thing after that.

* * *

Nekomi99: Muhahahahahahahaha!

Naraku: No no you are doing it all wrong! It's **MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** Jeez amateurs...

Sesshoumaru: Naraku I love that baboon outfit, where can I get one?

Inuyasha: How come I was 'sat' in this chapter resulting in an explosion?

Nekomi99: Inuyasha...don't forget I am the author! If you don't want to be turned into a girl next chapter, then shut up!

Inuyasha: 'Eeep!'

**Thank you for reading! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!  
Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**NOW REVIEW!**

**VOTE FOR PAIRINGS ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *


	2. Anger Management Problems

**Famous Last Words**

Chapter 2: Anger Management Problems

Disclaimer: (what's the point in putting this down again?) Anyway, I do not own Inuyasha...blah...blah...blah

**(Sorry for the wait. I had my birthday and piano exams to prep for. So I have been very busy with Grade 7 Piano, Harmony, mock exams, recitals, and I thought I was going to have a relaxing summer this year. Just wishful thinking I guess...)**

After moments have passed with no one saying anything, Fay started to head in the direction of her blue backpack. Once she slung her bag over her shoulder, she noticed her friends were still staring at her.

"Um..." Fay nervously approached them. "I won't be traveling with you after all. I don't feel comfortable...and I-I am going to travel with Lord Sesshoumaru from now on."

Kagome gasped. "Fay-chan...please don't go."

"Kagome, maybe it's best if Fay does what she thinks is right, even if that means she is traveling with Sesshoumaur-sama." Miroku reasoned. Sesshoumaru glared icily at the monk. Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"We all noticed how her and Inuyasha didn't get along."

Fay bit her lip and nodded. "Please Kagome, don't make this harder than it already is."

Fay rolled her eyes inwardly. This was harder than dealing with that lowly ogre demon. If this was hard, what would saying goodbye forever be like? She frowned. Why would she think of saying goodbye so soon?

Fay then noticed a low growling sound behind her. She turned around noticing Sesshoumaru was becoming impatient.

"This Sesshoumaru, will wait no longer. Now come." He turned around and walked out of the hanyou's camp site.

"Yes, my lord." Fay sighed giving an apologetic glance to Kagome.

"Bye for now. Hopefully, we will see each other soon." Fay retorted quickly before following her lord. After everyone knew that the two demons were out of hearing range, they began to discuss about what just happened.

"Am I hearing clearly? Did I just hear Fay say, 'yes, my lord?" Miroku whispered into Sango's ear. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Ok, one. You are hearing correctly. Two, why are you whispering?" Sango question out of curiosity.

Kagome focused her eyes in the direction Fay departed, 'why is she joining his side? I bet she was forced.'

"I lost my voice, from the demon lord's piercing glares." Miroku stated truthfully. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I guess I should start making that ramen, huh?" Kagome said glumly.

"RAMEN!" An all knowing voice perked out of the 50 foot crater.

"He wakes." Miroku informed.

"Yes, how very unfortunate." Kagome muttered.

Shippo shook his head in dismay. "What an idiot."

"Hey I heard that runt!" Inuyasha shouted. (I'm only making Inuyasha like this for a few chapters. I don't have anything against him. By all means, he's my second favourite character. I'm saving number one for Sesshy!!)

* * *

**Up in the Eastern Mountains**

Fay walked behind the demon lord on a dirt path up a mountain. She could feel many demonic presences in the mountain and couldn't help but wonder why they were heading in the direction of the lowly demons. Her question was silenced in her brain as the stoic demon lord stopped abruptly in front of her.

"What--" She managed to squeak before crashing into his back.

"Stay here." He commanded before walking forward again. Her curiosity got the better of her. Why did he just suddenly stop? This was becoming a little too suspicious for her taste.

"Why can I not come with you?" She demanded. Sesshoumaru did not stop or falter at her question, instead he ignored it.

Fay knowing that he would not answer her question sat on a rock waiting for Sesshoumaru to return.

Why did she agree to join his pack? What would she gain?

'_Ha, you're actually asking that question. How obvious!'_

'Excuse me, are you calling me obvious?' She accused.

'_Well, you ask the most simple questions that __**obviously **__have a simple answer.'_

'Who the hell are you?'

'_Call me your conscience. I am you as you are I. If you are feeling lonely and questionable, I will be here. If you are guilty and innocent, I will be here. If you--' _She fumbled for words as she read her lines off of cue cards.

'You have your speech written down on cue cards?' Fay asked mockingly.

'_Well, how many times have I talked to you, oh righteous one. Since you seem to have none of these said symptoms. I mean the only reason why I showed up was because of the great and powerful, not to mention sexy, Lord Sesshoumaru.'_

'Great...how about you go and bother him instead of me for a change.' Fay insisted.

'_What a great idea. All you have to do is kiss him and I can tap into his mind and proclaim my love!' _

'Yeah, good luck with the kissing part.'

'_Oh don't worry about that. I got some tricks up my sleeve that I'm very willing to test on you.'_

"Right...so when does the plane leave for insane island, I'm sure you'd like it there!" She asked sarcastically.

'_In two minutes, so we better leave soon.'_

"What makes you think I'm going." Fay scoffed.

'_Maybe because a certain demon lord is staring at you like you are INSANE!'_

Fay averted her eyes to the said demon. He looked impassive, yet curious. She noticed that she was talking out loud, which earned her a blush to stain her cheeks.

"I wasn't talking to myself. There's an invisa-demon right beside me. She's insane." Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow, obviously knowing she was lying through her teeth.

"This Sesshoumaru thinks the insane one is you." He walked passed her and down the mountain again.

Once he was out of ear shot. She grumbled a 'thanks a lot' to her conscience.

'_You wait that was just one simple trick.'_

* * *

"I wonder what Fay is doing right now." Kagome sighed as she ate her fish-on-a-stick.

"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled. "Who cares. She's probably dead if she's following my stupid half-brother. Who knows, maybe she is complaining to Sesshoumaru about how he has an icicle up his ass."

Kagome glared daggers at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, just because you don't get along with Fay does not give you the right to trash talk her."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Who said I was trash talking her? I was just stating the truth."

Shippo rolled his eyes, "baka."

"SIT!!"

* * *

Fay sat down near the fire that Sesshoumaru made. She crawled into her sleeping bag that she rolled out from her pack. She wasn't hungry for some reason. It was like she had a full stomach even though she hasn't eaten since the day she was attacked and the full demon...

'_I can't believe I harmed so many lives. Innocents. They deserved to live, but I ended their lives because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I bet, they have troops looking for me now. Seeking revenge. I will never be able to forgive myself._'

She looked around their small camp site and took in her surroundings. Sesshoumaru sat at the base of the tree silently gazing into the stars but caught her gaze. His eyes danced with the fire's flames. Then she noticed he had a blue aura surrounding him. She rubbed her eyes. Thinking that her eyes might be playing tricks on her. Surely, she was wrong. He looked calm and tranquil. Like nothing could ever disturb the peace in the area. Not even annoying crickets in the forest surroundings. Probably too scared to interrupt the quiet atmosphere Sesshoumaru created.

She blushed when she knew she was starring at him for a long time. She averted her eyes to the fire warmth. An orange glow surrounded it. Playful yet inviting and comforting. The trees swayed with violet. Secretive and juvenile. Why was she looking at the surroundings in different hues?

She smacked the side of her face, attempting to get her regular vision to return. She opened her eyes and then looked back at Sesshoumaru he looked like he was made from Skittles or Life Savers candy. Throughout his spinal cord were circular spectrums. At the base of his head was violet. Then on his forehead was indigo. Throat, blue. Heart, green. Stomach, yellow. Abdomen, orange, and the pelvis, red. Then she saw the most unusual thing. (Like it could get any weirder.) He had blue veins that had some weird white substance flowing through but they each connected to the colourful circles. It was in the shape of a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) strand.

"Woman. Why do you stare at this Sesshoumaru?" He questioned, irritably. Fay heard his question.

"I don't think you will believe me if I say this." She began. Sesshoumaru rose a delicate eyebrow. Fay took that as a 'just try me' look.

"I can kind of see your aura, but you seem to have different colours that connect to something that flows in your body, but it's not red like blood. It's white." Fay explained.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a small fraction, which did not go unnoticed. '_How could she see his chakra? Lord Arashi was never able to obtain that power. He was only able to control one element and his unknown phoenix powers. This demoness couldn't possibly be his heir. She had power that of a demon ninja flowing through her veins. Wouldn't that mean Lord Arashi's mate was part ninja?'_

Fay seemed to be having almost the same thoughts as Sesshoumaru. '_Did he have a look of surprise on his face? It must have been a trick of the eye. Seeing that my eyes aren't working like they are supposed to, I wouldn't be surprised if I had just imagined him with a surprised expression. Speaking of which, why can I see things like this. I bet I got high off something while I was in the mountains! Oh that would really be something. Fay, current traveler with the great demon lord, Sesshoumaru, has become high just from traveling in the mountains and now she can see everything in rainbow colours.' _Fay shook her head at those silly thoughts. She looked up at Sesshoumaru again and noticed he too was still deep in his thoughts.

"I understand you think I am crazy...actually I don't blame you if you do." Fay stuttered nervously. The silence created an annoying and nervous environment that she wasn't comfortable with. Why was it that whenever she explained herself to him, he always went into one of those scary silences. Like the ones in scary movies. Something surprising is going to happen right...

"Why?" Fay froze as he spoke. He stood up from the base of the tree. Fay then noticed something else flowing through his body. It looked like there was an icy blue barrier around something red-pink. '_Is that his heart beyond whatever that blue thing is?' _

Sesshoumaru stood with authority. Making sure she knew who was the superior one out of the both of them.

The fire started to die down.

She could see yellow surround his aura. Like imperial. Could she sense emotion, even in the most impassive people? She could feel herself feel small and insignificant.

"I don't know why. I don't even know how I can do this. It just happened." '_Why am I acting all submissive?'_

"You are untrained?" He asked skeptically. The fire started to pick up in height.

"In demon terminology, yes." Fay was becoming annoyed with his I'm an arrogant-ass-so-I-am-going-to-make-sure-you-feel-like-dirt. The fire cracked in angry excitement.

"Pathetic." Fay sharply glared at him. That was the last straw. Who was he? To call her pathetic was something, but to act like he had all the authority and grace in the world was something else. Flames blazed around Fay as she clenched her jaw and fists in anger.

"Why do you call me pathetic when you barely even know me? If I'm so pathetic, why did you order me to join you?" Fay moved forward so that she was in his face. Flames threatened to burn him. Sesshoumaru did not say a word.

Fay began to laugh softly. "Tell me Lord Sesshoumaru. What is the true meaning of pity?"

He gave no answer. He just watched her with sparks of interest in his amber eyes

"What do you know of my life?" Fay shouted so that the whole forest could hear her.

Again no answer.

"You know nothing of me, which gives you no authority whatsoever to call me pathetic." She panted from her ranting her face tinged red from anger.

"You dare speak to this Sesshoumaru in anger?"

"Just because I act submissive, does not mean I don't have the gull to stand up for myself. You expect everyone to fall on there feet in fear of you. When really, why should anyone fear you? What is to fear other than your anger and power?"

Sesshoumaru growled as he gripped her neck in his clawed hands. His eyes burned with a tint of red. "You will pay for your incompetence."

Fay was too shocked for words so her inner demon kicked in. "**Go ahead kill me Sesshoumaru-sama**."

Sesshoumaru looked straight into her eyes and released his grasp around her neck. Her eyes were red with gold slits. Fay started to pulse as she gave off a powerful demonic aura that slightly threw Sesshoumaru away. Her hair whipped around her as the fire that blazed behind her suddenly engulfing her into its hungry flames.

Sesshoumaru backed away from her so that he would not be injured in the intense heat of the flames. The blaze cracked fiercely as it threw Fay up fifty feet in the air, but she didn't fall, she just floated. (I know you think I'm being a little cruel because Sesshoumaru just backs away instead of helping Fay get out of the fire...but that's one of her powers if you haven't already guessed.)

Fay watched as her body absorbed the fire. She thought she was a goner when the flames suddenly engulfed her, but what it really did was calm her down. Her vision became normal again and she felt a new energy supply within her upper abdomen area.

"That was...interesting." Fay managed to mutter. She began to walk forward, but as she realized where she was, she screamed. She was floating fifty feet in the air.

"How did I get all the way up here!" She screamed.

Sesshoumaru then appeared beside her. "You flew up here once you were engulfed in flames." _'It seems my plan was successful. Her emotions excited the fire around her that it became one with her.'_

Fay looked at him like he grew two heads then felt a wave of nausea hit her like a brick. She hugged her stomach. "Well, how about we both get down from here and talk about our previous disagreement."

Sesshoumaru gave her a cold look while looking down beneath them.

The whole forest was up in flames.

"Did I do that?" Fay asked innocently. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes inwardly still keeping his mask on.

"I need to get down from here or else I think I'm going to be sick." Fay said quickly.

"Focus your youkai energy and descend." He instructed while descending himself to a spot outside the once lush forest.

Fay watched as he descended with ease. '_Okay, focusing energy to...where?'_

'_**Channel them to your back so you can sprout wings**_.'

"Who said that?" Fay asked bewildered.

'_**Your damn conscience, who else?**_'

"Oh." Fay whispered placing her right index finger to her lips as they formed an 'o' shape.

Fay began to channel her youkai energy to her back, and just like her conscience said, she grew beautiful blue wings with white outlines and blue fire.

'_**Oh, and you might want to put out the fire beneath us.**_'

"Right..." Fay trailed.

After about a few seconds later Fay focused her energy on the fiery forest. She began to deeply inhale the fire's energy and soon enough the fire came back like a lost puppy. Once the fire touched her body it immediately crawled up like vines and formed a red ball of energy around her upper abdomen where her previous energy supply was stored. The red ball quickly went through her clothing without damaging it and absorbed into her skin to sit with the rest of her fire energy. Her lips curled into a smile and then she flew back to where Sesshoumaru was.

She blinked twice before looking at the forest around her. The trees were burnt to the ground and anything that was previously alive, never stood a chance against the fire.

"This goes against everything that I believe in. So much for trying to save the earth by using less energy and reducing carbon that is released into the atmosphere."

"You are wasting my time." Sesshoumaru stated cooly.

"Well, sorry for trying to be the caring and compassionate one." Fay scoffed. She was going to say something else but, Sesshoumaru would not hear it. He then grabbed her and hung her over his shoulder beside his tail (fluffy). "It would take longer to get to our destination with you dragging us behind."

Fay struggled on his shoulder, but seeing as she wasn't going to be released anytime soon, she at least tried to get comfortable.

Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly as she finally settled down enough so he could carry her bridal style. Sesshoumaru then flew up into the air on his purple cloud. Fay gripped onto his haori frightened that he would drop her while they were up in the air. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. Her eyes were shut tight and her hands gripped his shirt like there was no tomorrow.

He smirked inwardly. This girl was amusing him to no end. He could tell that there was more to her that meets the eye and he would find out no matter what. She confused him and sparked his interest. How did he meet such a person in the first place? No one confused the great Sesshoumaru as much as her.

But one question still remained unanswered. Would he really use this girl to get to the Tetsusaiga? She was powerful, but was she naïve to the point where she would be oblivious that she was being used?

He suddenly felt a twinge of guilt squirm in his stomach. Why did he have this feeling like he was doing something that would cost him dearly?

She seemed so fragile that he didn't want to hurt her emotionally. She looked like she has been through a hard life. What could have made her this way? To have betrayed herself and everyone around her. Not once has he seen her smile while in his presence.

This girl was indeed an enigma

* * *

**Far Away in the Western Lands**

Rin ran around throwing flower tiaras and bracelets at Jaken. Jaken, annoyed, started shouting at the young girl of eight, to stop throwing insignificant flowers at him. "Master Jaken, when is Lord Sesshoumaru returning?" Rin asked still beaming brightly.

Jaken huffed closing his eyes. "I don't know." He peeked his eyes open. "Besides, a human like you should not be following the great demon lord of the western lands."

Rin's smile faltered, then reappeared in a matter of seconds. "Don't be silly, Jaken. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't mind me following around. If he didn't want me he would have said so." She then skipped off merrily through the thick, tall grass to find more exotic flowers.

Hours later, Ah Un trailed behind Jaken as they searched for Rin. The sun was already starting to set and they needed to make camp before night fell.

"Where is that stupid human? Rin!" Jaken croaked. "Rin!"

Rin skipped with her handful of flowers in hand. She was starting to fatigue and she wanted to go back to master Jaken and Ah Un, but she could not find them. She was becoming scared as the sun began to set. "M-master J-Jaken." Rin stuttered out. She wrapped her arms around herself from the cold. Her feet were cold and sore from all their traveling. She sat down on a rock, shivering and hoping that her companions will find her soon. She discarded the pretty flowers on the ground next to her when she heard a hissing sound coming from every where around her. Gradually getting closer to her. She looked around her, nothing but tall, thick grass and a sparkling object bedded behind the rock she was sitting on.

Rin cast the thoughts of what was beyond the grass away, and picked up the beautiful bracelet. It was gold with sparkling crystals scattered in the gold frame. She turned the jewelry around and around until she saw one large red gem in the middle. It was a ruby in the shape of a tear drop. It also had some sort of language engraved around the band. Rin grinned at her discovery. She would show her lord what she found while picking flowers for him. She got up forgetting about the hissing threat and went in an aimless direction to find master Jaken and the two headed dragon companion, Ah Un.

Jaken was now weeping on the ground because he couldn't find the young girl. Ah Un rolled their eyes at the toad demon's behavior. They then caught the scent of their master on the soft breeze with an unfamiliar scent with him. They jumped up happily when they saw their master descending from the sky with a female demon in his arms.

Jaken still remained where he was unaware of his master's return.

* * *

Fay stirred in Lord Sesshoumaru's arms as she awoke from her nap.

"We will be arriving shortly." Sesshoumaru stated.

Fay looked up at him and smiled softly. He carried her the whole time they were flying on his cloud. Maybe he wasn't so bad as she previously thought.

"Alright. Thank you for carrying me, Sesshoumaru-sama." Fay said before she clasped her hand to her mouth to yawn.

Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes meeting hers for a brief second. Fay made an inaudible gasp when she saw something mysterious in his eyes. If he didn't turn away so quickly, she would have understood what it was he was saying through his eyes.

Sesshoumaru, himself, was beating himself up from the inside because he showed emotion to this new member of his pack. 'Damn. A century down the drain.' Fay squirmed in his embrace when she felt his aura shift. Her eyes adjusted, and she began to see things in rainbow colours again. Sesshoumaru's aura was red-violet. Wasn't he just calm a minute ago? Now she could sense a bit of calmness and slight anger in his aura. Did she say something wrong to make him that way?

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Fay quietly called. "Did I say something to cause you to become angry?" Sesshoumaru did not hear her due to his inner argument with his demon.

* * *

**'Hmm.'**

'What?'

**'We struggling?'**

'Why do you appear?'

**'You answer question with question.'**

'This Sesshoumaru asks the questions, not you demon.'

**'Hmph. I appeared compliments to our mate.'**

'This Sesshoumaru does not have a mate.'

**'Yes, we do. She in our arms.'**

'This female, is not our mate.'

**'Tis time to take a mate.'**

'This Sesshoumaru refuses to call this demoness a mate.'

**'She is of age.'**

'This demoness does not show any sign of affection.'

**'She shows obedience.'**

'...'

**'Mate asks question.'**

'She is not our MATE!'

**GRRR...**

* * *

Fay quickly got out of his arms when he began to growl, but as soon as she was out of his arms she began to fall to the ground.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru!" Fay screamed. She tapped into her power to form wings from her demonic energy. She opened her eyes to notice that her wings did not form. '_Crap'_. She squinted her eyes as she was now dropping faster towards the ground. Faster, faster, faster, and then nothing. All she saw was a white blur.

"Am I dead? I think I see the light..." Fay muttered sadly.

"Stupid girl."

"Sesshou...maru..?" Fay blinked twice looking into his eyes. They dropped to the ground since they were already hovering just above a hill. "You saved me." Sesshoumaru held her close to him so she wouldn't fall again.

"So I did." Sesshoumaru said cooly. "Make sure it does not happen again." He quickly released her from his strong embrace and left towards his other companions.

Fay stood there appalled. "Well if you didn't start to growl at nothing, I would not have fell." She grumbled under her breath and followed him.

"M'Lord!" Jaken squawked. Fay cringed from his high pitch voice and came out from behind Sesshoumaru. Jaken eyed her suspiciously, but he felt relieved that she was demon and not human. That was the last thing they needed, another human.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said impassively. "Where is Rin?"

Jaken gulped. He was in for it now. "Well...er...you see..."

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru's voice boomed.

Fay crept away slightly, knowing that his temper was on a fine line at the moment.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air to find Rin's scent. When he found it he gave Jaken a curious glare. "She is not far, yet you could not find her?"

Jaken sobbed in his sleeve. "Forgive me m'lord, I had no idea she was close enough to sense."

Fay snorted sarcastically. "You are demon correct?"

Jaken glared at her menacingly. "Well of course I am."

Fay smirked. "Then you would have been able to sense her presence nearby. I think you are losing your senses, literally, Jaken."

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself. Jaken scrambled for a come-back but failed miserably, having the brain size of a pea. XD

Fay's smirk fell into a painful groan when she felt a burning sensation in her chest. "What is happening..." Then her breath caught in her throat when she could see a vision of a small girl wrapped in a snake's clutches. 'That must be Rin.' Fay felt the vision fade away and left her sweating from the burning sensations that still remained in her chest.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with concern evident in his eyes. "Fay what is wrong?"

"Rin." Fay choked. "She's in trouble. I saw a vision of a snake demon attacking her."

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, then took off in the direction of the little girl's scent.

* * *

Rin cried as she felt the hissing noise return and gaining on her fast. She held the bracelet firm in her hand running as fast as she could in the direction her instincts told her. It was already night by the time she started running and she could barely see where she was going. A bright blue glow shone through her fingers, giving her warmth as a barrier surrounded her. She glanced at the bracelet, bewildered by its power. She gasped as she tripped on a stray rock. Grazing her leg, she cried out in pain and dropped the bracelet. The barrier instantly dissipated. She had to keep moving, but her body protested from the shock and terror she was currently experiencing.

The hissing was even louder than before and she gave a shrill scream calling for, "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru gave a mighty leap down the hill he was on and dashed after the little girl. His adrenaline pumped in his veins. He'd be damned if she had any life threatening injuries. Stupid Jaken. He will pay greatly. His adrenaline pumped faster when he heard her scream his name. Anger and freight drove him to the spot where Rin was being attacked.

The snake indeed had Rin wrapped in its scaly tail, just as Fay envisioned. He quickly used his poison whip to kill the snake and held the sobbing girl close to him. Fay came in on the scene while clutching her chest in agony. "You must be Rin." Fay said exasperated as she dropped to her knees panting. The burning sensation wasn't going away and she felt like she was going to have a stroke or something.

The bracelet on the ground vibrated violently while turning a dark blue colour. Fay picked it up, having this instinctive feeling that she would be relieved from the pain if she touched the piece of jewelry. A glow of blue surrounded her as she felt the burning in her chest disappear. Warmth surrounded her and she felt like she was in her childhood days when her father would hold her because she had a nightmare.

"This feels oddly familiar..." She said before passing out.

* * *

**Nekomi99: Well that's it for now. I should have the third chapter posted next week. School's arriving soon..NOOOO!!**

**Sesshoumaru: Quit your whining you pathetic human. **

**Kagome: Hey! Give her a break will ya?**

**Fay: Ya Rainbow!**

**Nekomi99: Aw...thanks...as for Sesshoumaru...you better watch your back!**

**Sesshoumaru: _hides in small closet_**_._

!!REVIEW!!

* * *


	3. Reveal Your Secrets

* * *

**Famous Last Words**

_**(7,183 words) + the added words and numbers.**_

Chapter 3: Reveal Your Secrets

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I vanquished the lowly demon that threatened Rin's life. She shook in my arms as I heard Fay approach. She was still clutching her chest in agony. Her knees hit the dirt, while she panted. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something, until she stopped at a piece of jewelry that lay on the ground in front of her. She picked it up, smiling to herself then fainted. I gently curled my tail around Rin safely to comfort her while I dashed for Fay. Rin calmed down instantly and shut her eyes, falling into a light slumber.

The bracelet moved itself up Fay's arm until it stopped between her shoulder and elbow (Like how the Egyptians put jewelry on their biceps), glowing a majestic blue. It pulsed three times while glowing silver, then calmed down as Fay's breathing turned into soft rhythmic breaths. I leaned down to pick her up. She was sound asleep. What could have caused such pain?

I motioned to remove the bracelet with my hand, but it electric sparks repelled my hand. This Fay girl continued to spark my interest (not attract...at least not yet). She moved against my arm, her face contorted with fear and confusion.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru..." She whispered gently. I looked down at her with amazement. She's dreaming about me?

A smirk graced my lips as I started to think of what she could be dreaming about. Maybe we were disagreeing about something insignificant. Her breathing became faster as she clutched on to his shirt with a tight grip (It's nothing perverted people...).

"No! Help me, Sesshou—" She awoke with beads of sweat on her face. She searched frantically around her, giving a relieved sigh that she was indeed having a dream. Her eyes met mine, she seemed to be thankful that I was there holding her right now.

I could hear her own heart beat ringing through my ears as she panted heavily from her nightmare. She looked away feeling a blush creep onto her face. She looked kind of cute that way. '_Cute? Where the hell did that come from? This Sesshoumaru does not describe anything as_ '_**cute**__._' Her eyes were cast downwards towards the left side of my chest, she looked like she was in one of her reveries when she would say she could see my chakra. What was she doing anyway? '_This Sesshoumaru must know what she finds so interesting.' _

_She began to apologize to me about gripping my shirt and I would have none of that. I wanted to know why she was dreaming about me. I winced, myself, when I grabbed her forcefully._

End of Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

* * *

Fay's P.O.V.

_Blood was etched on the walls. There was no way out. Trapped. I was trapped within this bloody prison. But, it wasn't a real prison. Just four walls drenched in fresh blood with no windows. Different symbols, drawn from the blood, dripped down the walls. I couldn't bare the scent it made my inner demon rattle its cage in delight. I plugged my nose breathing through my mouth, but the stench alone didn't send my demon to the brink of insanity, the taste alone in the air, made it hungry. I didn't know what to do. I had little control over my demon side and I couldn't get away. Couldn't escape._

_A light shimmered in the dark room, reflecting off the blood and making it seem brighter than the crimson colour it was. I followed the light, thinking I am dead. It twinkled different colours from dark green to grey to black. _

(This language is made up. It's doesn't mean what is said).

"_Âcrïr tú vose?"(Who goes there?) I heard the light ask. _

"_I am Fay. Who are you?" I replied reluctantly. The light seemed to dull, until it was just noticeable._

"_Mi sura lu una liègru, Nuri." (I am the one called, Nuri) It replied nonchalantly. _

"_If you don't mind me asking. Where am I, exactly?" I questioned anxiously._

"_Vuz suré doun mos dunzare." (You are in my dungeon) _

"_Why am I imprisoned? I committed no crime." The voice gave an enormous laugh._

"_Vuz commé ul cräle, sulo." (You have committed a crime, alright)_

"_What!?" I exclaimed. "I have done nothing to you. I don't even know you!" I protested, stomping my foot against the stone flooring._

_The voice growled. 'So it's demon.' I thought._

"_Vuz deaor mos terro, ero mos perso!" (You destroyed my land, and my people) _

_The memory of the burnt forest popped into my mind as he said this. Oops. That was his land? My bad and his people._

"_Vuz memoiré, noz?" (You remember, no?)_

_I twitched nervously. "Look. I didn't deliberately set your land and people on fire. I didn't control the fire to burn the whole forest down. Who exactly are your people anyway?"_

_I tried to reason with this light spirit but whatever I said, he turned it against me._

"_Oi. Se vuz dos memoiré." It laughed. "Wuie vuz pur dons, co'ra bur firenzo. Vuz pur slurza lu perso dua Élfwōōd." (Oh, So you do remember. It laughed. What you have done, cannot be forgiven. You have slain the people of Elfwood.) _

"_So your people are elves?" I stated rather than asked. _

"_Qi, ero vuz shoa bur puquëo." (Yes, and you shall be punished) It gave a menacing laugh as the ground shook violently. I struggled to stay on my feet as the earth gave away beneath me. Steam rose from the cracks that formed from the shifting and falling rocks. I avoided the falling rocks from the ceiling with ease, despite the eroding stone floor. _

_A large roar rumbled underneath her and I could feel the burning of acid eating away at the floor, creating an enormous hole. I peered into the hole as asickly dark green and black dragon with acid and blood dripping from it's massive jaws, snapped at me. I couldn't stop starring at the dragon, that I failed to notice the acid eating away at the side of the floor that I was standing on. _

_I fell. To my death. With only the egregious dragon's numerous rows of sharp teeth that could give the deadliest sharks a run for their money. I screamed only for the one person in the world that could possibly save me. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"_

_Time passed as the dragon's mouth opened wider so it could swallow whole. _

"_No! Help me, Sesshou—"_

End of Fay's P.O.V.

* * *

Fay noticed her grip on Sesshoumaru's shirt. "S-s-sorry. I-I-I w-won't do t-that again...I-I-I promise."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin forcefully. "Why were you dreaming about me?"

Fay winced at his harsh words. She sensed that familiar yellow aura surrounding him. Making her feel belittled again.

"I don't have control over my dreams. Although I wish I did. As well as my power." A tear escaped her eyes. As she forced her chin out of his grasp looking to the side.

"Look at me." Sesshoumaru demanded softly. Fay slowly brought her gaze to him, but this time he was surprised. She was crying so hard she could cry herself dry.

"I don't want to hurt anymore people. I have people after me for revenge. I don't want to create havoc within your pack. Especially with a little girl that could get injured in their revenge."

"Who is after you?" He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Many people, that have amazing powers that could kill me within my dreams. I was lucky this time."

Sesshoumaru frowned. '_People who could reach into her dreams..._'

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Fay whispered. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "Please leave me tomorrow morning, I don't want to be the cause of anyone's death."

Sesshoumaru looked at her feeling something he has never felt within him since he was a small child. '_Why do I feel like something is warm inside me?_ _I haven't felt this way since...her...' _ Sesshoumaru clenched his fist as he remembered the memories of the very person who loved him so long ago. Whether he liked it or not, he needed Fay to stay beside him, not because he wanted Tetsusaiga, but because he was in her debt. If it wasn't for her vision of the attack, Rin would not be alive.

Fay closed her eyes. Wiping the tears that she cried. Something inside her was demanding her to stay with the demon lord, but she couldn't risk the lives of the people that traveled with her. She would never forgive herself if something happened to them. Even if it was Inuyasha. Fay swallowed the lump in her throat that formed when she was crying. No matter where she was, she could never be happy. Not a thing in the world wants her to be happy, and that was how it was going to remain for the rest of her life.

"You will stay with this Sesshoumaru. No one will harm anyone in this pack while this Sesshoumaru is present." Fay looked up at him with awe. He was willing to protect her against this unknown enemy even though they only met yesterday. She wanted to know why he wanted to help her. He was the one who most likely wanted nothing to do with her, but then again, why did he ask for her to join his pack?

"Why, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Fay questioned. She peered into those familiar amber eyes looking for any sign of answer.

"This Sesshoumaru has his reasons." He simply stated before standing up again and walking with the sleeping Rin still wrapped comfortably in his tail.

Fay softly smiled at his back. _'You are so mysterious sometimes Sesshoumaru, but when are you going to wake up?'_

Once they made it back to Jaken and Ah Un, Rin was placed on Ah Un's back. Everyone began to walk down the hill, except Fay. The ocean breeze played with her hair, tossing it around while she stood on the hill, taking in the beautiful scenery. The ocean waves; undulant. The stars twinkling against the dark blue sky with the sun just sinking into the ocean's horizon. It was breath taking, and when she felt two pairs of eyes starring at her she could not help but to look down and see Jaken squawking at her to get a move on and Sesshoumaru's daring amber eyes flickering in the night. She briskly jogged down the hill as she caught up with the rest of the pack.

They walked along the coast with Sesshoumaru leading, Fay following right behind with Jaken pulling the reins that were attached to the halter on Ah Un, and Rin who was still sleeping on the said dragon demon.

It seemed like hours have passed by when they finally reached their destination. Standing off in the distance was the largest palace Fay has ever seen in her life. The scenery on the hill was nothing compared to the palace that stood before her.

"Who lives there?" Fay questioned out loud. Sesshoumaru smirked, but did not turn around or answer her question. Jaken looked at the girl and scoffed.

"Who else would live in a palace such as the one you see?" Fay glared at the toad demon sensing the mockery in his voice.

"A very rich, powerful, and most likely handsome person." Fay answered before hearing a loud yawn from behind her and a chuckle emitting from Sesshoumaru.

'_What the hell is he laughing at?' _Fay asked herself, wondering if the great taiyoukai finally lost his marbles.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who is pretty lady who walks with us?" The little girl beamed happily. Fay looked back at the girl upon hearing her mention 'pretty lady'. She smiled and turned around to walk beside the two headed dragon and Rin.

"My name is Fay and you must be Rin, correct?" Fay grinned warmly. Rin giggled happily, answering a 'yes'.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only girl in this group." Fay said simply, her smile never fading. When they arrived towards the gates, the silver gates opened gracefully. Fay half-expected a creak, but there was none as they passed the Inu demon guards. She heard murmurs of '_who's the demoness traveling behind our lord?_' and '_I'd sure like to show her a good time_.' Fay gave an involuntary shudder. She would make sure to keep an eye out for perverts like said demon guards.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called. Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly so she knew he was listening.

"Will Fay-chan be coming to live in the palace like Rin?" Rin asked. Fay, started by Rin's sudden question, looked at Sesshoumaru's back. He said that she would travel with him, not live.

'_What the...__**he **__lives here?!' _ Fay said with an incredulous expression placed on her face. _'I called him...handsome...oh god!'_

Sesshoumaru noticed the expression and chuckled to himself. '_I wonder what will happen when she is finally inside the palace.'_

Fay took in every detail of the pathway to the large stairs that lead to the grand entrance. Rose bushes outlined the white marble pathway and the court yard had large hedges that formed a maze. The palace was a grand white with pillars of white and gold. Ionic features were placed on the top and bottom of the pillars.

As they made their way to the entrance, the two grand doors, that were as tall as the pillars themselves, were nicely engraved with a great white dog demon and a crescent moon. Servants opened the doors from the inside upon hearing the news of their lord's arrival.

Fay watched with a new admiration for Sesshoumaru, but she was even more surprised when they passed through the doors and were now in the front foyer. Two large doors, smaller than the entrance, were placed to the far right with red carpeted stairs. A gorgeous water fountain that lay in the middle of the large foyer, enchanted the room that had marble flooring and tapestries hanging off the walls. The tapestries, in Fay's eyes, were beyond comparison to the ones she had seen when she was in her time. Dog demons and various creatures were stitched in the fine fabric as she followed the whole story that it told.

She was amazed to say the least, that even fairies existed in this era. She only thought that demons and human, with the exception of the elves, were of existence in this time.

Sesshoumaru left the starry eyed girl to her thoughts, not bothering to be the _wonderful _host he is to give her a tour. He remembered when Rin was in the same state, but it took her months to get over the enchanted palace's beauty. He only hoped that Fay was not the same. Rin ran after lord Sesshoumaru, bored because Fay was starring at everything that she had already seen before. Jaken muttered under his breath about girls and their problems with beautiful architecture.

Never in her life did she see such a castle/palace such as the one she stood inside of currently. She would remind herself to bring her camera. Fay snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that the great demon lord had left her to find her way around the castle.

"I'm only in the front foyer and I'm lost! What an awesome host he turned out to be." Fay muttered sarcastically. She began to walk aimlessly around the palace until she saw two inu demon guards arguing with each other. She stopped and quickly hid behind a wall to listen in on their argument. The demon with the icy blue hair seemed to be the one who was slightly more intelligent than the other demon who had striking red hair.

"Lord Sesshoumaru did not bring a beautiful female phoenix demon from his travel." The red haired guard protested.

Fay blushed at being called beautiful. She snickered softly at how stupid the two guards behaved.

"And I'm saying he did. Why won't you believe me brother?" The blue haired youkai asked.

"How am I supposed to believe that Lord Sesshoumaru, Japan's most cold hearted demon, brought back a woman? For all we know, she could just be another servant."

"Oh, so you do believe me, Akatsu!" The blue haired demon smirked. Akatsu's smirk fled from his face to be replaced by a frown.

"I do not!"

"Then why did you just say she was a servant?"

"You must have heard me wrong, Suikatsu. I said, she could be..."

Fay rolled her eyes, mentally slapping herself in the forehead. She then took the opportunity to tell the red haired demon that the 'so called

"She could actually exist ya know." Fay said proudly, stepping out from her hiding spot. Suikatsu grinned.

"See brother. This demoness says so herself."

"Wait how do you know there is a female phoenix demon?" Akatsu questioned suspiciously.

"Let's just say, I am a friend of hers." Fay said convincingly. "Oh, by the way, she's a guest of Lord Sesshoumaru's. So tell your other guard friends that if they so much as touch m-her, they deal with a very pissed off lord."

Both guards immediately saluted Fay while saying: "yes ma'am!"

Fay smirked to herself, "Well, what are you waiting for. Go on, spread the news!" With a few stumbles and stutters the guards foolishly left to spread the news.

Fay dusted her hands off, muttering 'that takes care of that' and turned around to bump into something solid, effectively making her fall to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going will you!" She shouted to whoever blocked her path. She looked up to the person who dared to knock her down, and immediately squeaked.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her impassively with an arched eyebrow.

"It is you who should watch where you are walking, not I. This Sesshoumaru, was just coming to inform your room is ready and your servants will wake you in the morning for breakfast."

Fay scowled. "You tell me this now, right after I walked around the palace without a clue as to where I was?"

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly. "A shame, since you are demon. You should be able to get around the palace by using your nose. However, it seems _your losing your senses, literally, Fay_." With that he walked passed her with his aura giving off waves of amusement.

Fay's eye twitched. "He just...wait a minute...he just threw my words back in my face!" (If you read chapter 2, Fay told Jaken he was losing his sense of smell because he failed to find Rin when she was only a short distance away.)

"That's it!" Fay shoved her sleeves up her arms and stomped after the demon lord. "No more Ms. Nice Fay!"

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself, he knew she was pissed because he threw his words back in her face. He sensed her presence coming up rapidly behind him and he swore he saw steam coming out of her nostrils.

'**Mate is angry with us.'**

'She's not our mate.'

'**You still denying your feelings?'**

'This Sesshoumaru has no feelings towards, Fay.'

'**Fay?'**

'Tis her name.'

'**When did you start calling her by name?'**

'...'

* * *

Flashback

_Fay's smirk fell into a painful groan when she felt a burning sensation in her chest. "What is happening..." Then her breath caught in her throat when she could see a vision of a small girl wrapped in a snake's clutches. 'That must be Rin.' Fay felt the vision fade away and left her sweating from the burning sensations that still remained in her chest._

_Sesshoumaru looked down at her with concern evident in his eyes. "Fay what is wrong?"_

End of Flashback

* * *

'**Hm...now will you deny your feelings towards her?'**

'...yes.'

'**That's it! I had it with you! I'm ashamed to be your beast!'**

'What do you plan on doing about it?'

'**This!'** **(I warn you that this is not actually Sesshoumaru talking, it's his beast)** Sesshoumaru could feel his feet moving underneath him. He could also feel his himself locked in a cage within the confines of his mind. What was going to happen? He whispered inaudibly as he lost consciousness. He was running towards Fay and she was retreating back. He could tell she was scared, but he didn't know why. He chased after her in what seemed like a game of cat and mouse. She never once looked back, but she darted every swipe he made towards her.

Fay ran like the wind. Dodging his attacks and never once looking back. She couldn't believe he turned full demon on her and was now attacking her. What's with him anyway? She didn't even do anything to him. Besides insulting his hosting, but that couldn't have possibly upset him, because he mocked her. It should be the other way around. She should be chasing him!

He growled viciously. As he chased after her fleeing form. If anyone were in the corridors, all they would see is a blue blur running from a white blur. Sesshoumaru growled lowly when she was at a dead end. They both stopped running, he continued to approach his prey and she not having any choice but to stay where she was against the wall. Fay's eyes flickered with anticipation. He stopped until he was at arms length. His knuckles cracked and his aura flared around them.

**"No where to run to now, woman."** He stated.

"Why are you doing this?" Fay whimpered out. "I have done nothing to you." Fay winced as she remembered she said the same thing in her dream against Nuri.

**"Oh but you have, involuntarily."** His deep voice chuckled softly.

"What do you mean, involuntarily?" She quietly whispered out. He closed the space between them. With his body pressing up to hers, his hand touched the side of her head affectionately, and his face buried in the crook of her neck.

**"You've changed me, _Fay_."** She shivered when she could feel his hot breath tickle her ear.

"Sesshoumaru...I" Fay stuttered. What did she have to say to that. She couldn't. She didn't like him like that, or did she?

She didn't want to hurt him, and she didn't want him to fall in love with her. She never wanted him like that. She shook her head. Why did he have to say this to her now? Fay, panicked, she barely knew anything of him. Yet, he wanted a relationship...

**"You will become my mate and we will be the most feared demons in all of Japan."** That was that needed to be said to get Fay angry.

"I am not some doll that you can order around whenever you feel like it! I refuse to be your mate under any circumstances! Good bye Lord Sesshoumaru." She pushed him away from her with great force. He backed away from her and smirked.

**"You have no choice in the matter." **He pinned her against the wall with her ams and hands held in his grasp above her head so she wouldn't be able to escape. Fay tried to wiggle out of his firm grasp, but her attempts turned futile after she felt his lips roughly pull her into a searing kiss. Fay screamed at him to stop but she regretted even opening her mouth as he let his tongue roam around in her cavern. Fay couldn't take it anymore she cried. She didn't want him like this. She couldn't run away because, he had ordered her to stay with him. He would only chase after her if she ran away. She was trapped. But this time she was trapped in the confines of her own heart.

She couldn't do anything. She was useless without training and she didn't know how to defend herself. Overall she was royally screwed.

He felt her give in to his kiss and he smirked devilishly. He had her. She wouldn't escape, now. He let his hand fall from her hands to her hip as he began to stroke the side of her body slipping his hand under her shirt and slowly moving up to his target. Fay, dropped her head in defeat, until an idea popped into her brain. She pulled his hand away from his objective and moved to whisper in his ear. He growled, complaining that she deprived him of his fun.

"Why don't you, GO TO HELL!" She roared in his ear, effectively causing him to drop to his knees in pain. His ears were ringing and as she began to run away from him he grabbed her foot, causing her to fall to the floor in a heap. He pulled foot so that she was right underneath him and slapped her right across the face.

**"You bitch!"**

"You're not Sesshoumaru!" Fay screamed. "Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" The beast roared in laughter.

**"You silly girl! Don't you see? I am Sesshoumaru!" **

"No! The only Sesshoumaru I know, swore to protect me and you are certainly not him!" Fay seethed.

**"I'm not, hm?"** He asked her knowingly.

Fay shook her head. "Bring back the Sesshoumaru that I know and care for!"

**"I decline your request." **Fay growled under her breath.

"And I'm afraid that it was not a request, but a command!" Her head bent low, hair covered her face from his view and Fay converted her chakra to her eyes. She began to look for Sesshoumaru inside this beast, and when her eyes adjusted to her rainbow coloured vision, she could see Sesshoumaru unconscious within a cage that had demonic seals enchanted to prevent him from escaping.

'_Sesshoumaru...' _Fay's voice echoed in horror. How was she going to release him?

'_Use your chakra to wake him up. Then touch his beast's head to transport your chakra through to destroy the concealment spells.' Her conscience explained._

'Gottcha.' Fay whispered to herself. She began to pour her chakra into her mouth so she could wake Sesshoumaru's unconscious form without his beast hearing.

'Sesshoumaru, wake up, it's Fay.' She became excited when she saw him nudge in his state. 'That's it Sesshoumaru wake up. I need your help. Your beast wants to mate with me, and I am not ready. Wake up please, I need you.'

'_Fay...'_ He moaned in his sleepy manner.

'Yes, Sesshoumaru it's I. Now, wake up. Prevent your beats from harming me.' Fay cooed softly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened slowly as he became conscious.

Fay smiled softly, remembering that she still had to get him out. Without warning, Fay grabbed the beast's head firmly and released her chakra to flow into his brain where Sesshoumaru is held captive.

The beast thrashed under her grasp, injuring her with deep cuts in the process. Fay winced still holding onto the demon's head, but laid his head on her lap when she felt him come back to his senses.

Fay sighed with relief and fell back, slipping into unconsciousness while still holding his head in her lap. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, felt his head laying on something warm and opened his eyes to find his head laying against her thigh and her hand entwined in his silver locks. A smile graced his lips as he gently stood up, but concern immediately took control when he noticed a pool of blood on the floor. He suddenly picked her up carrying her to the medical wing located on the southern side of the castle.

Everyone was sound asleep even the healers. So when barged into the medical room there was a slight ruffling of papers and a loud snort behind a desk. Sesshoumaru gently placed Fay on one of the medical beds and left to find the healer who made such noises behind the desk.

He came upon a demoness who looked like she was in her late 40's, who was whipping her eyes in exhaustion. Truth be told, they had a couple of guards who were injured and they were both too stubborn to stay still. (Think of Inuyasha when he is injured and wants to fight Naraku)

The healer sensed the tense air and immediately bowed towards her lord. "Fioren. My guest was injured while I was full demon, heal her."

Fioren's head turned to Fay and nodded her head nervously. "Yes, my lord." Sesshoumaru then left the room so she could change Fay and wrap her wounds in bandages. The healer looked at the wounds closely. Her lord did this to the phoenix demon, but why? She began to inspect for any other major or minor injuries as she removed the girl's 'weird' shirt and disinfected all of the wounds that scattered her torso and arms. There were deep gashes in her arms that wouldn't stop bleeding and slashes across her front and back that were quite deep, but not life threatening.

Hours later, Sesshoumaru returned with a kimono and food for when Fay would wake up. It was already five in the morning, and he decided to get the cooks to start making breakfast so fay would have something to eat when she woke up. He would not have her wear her type of clothing in his castle. She would wear silk kimono's like every first class demoness should.

Fay opened her eyes to the smell of warm food. She noticed Sesshoumaru holding a plater and a kimono. She looked at her surroundings and gasped. She was in a medical room. How did...she...? Memories of last night filled her brain and she groaned out loud.

"You owe me big time, Sesshoumaru-sama." Fay smiled, softly. Sesshoumaru did not smile. '_How could she smile at me, even after I injured her?'_

"Hn."

Fay continued to smile brightly at him like nothing happened. To her it didn't matter. As long as he was okay, she was happy. She happily ate, curing her stomach's desire for food. When Sesshoumaru gave her the kimono she couldn't help but look down at what she was wearing. She blushed five different shades of red. The only thing covering her, were bandages. She greedily snatched the kimono from him in an attempt to cover up.

Sesshoumaru smirked and left so she could change into the kimono. When she finished dressing into the beautiful kimono, Sesshoumaru came back. He had to admit she looked gorgeous in the blue kimono. Fay smirked, "like what you see Sesshoumaru-sama?" He noticed he was starring and turned around to leave. Fay laughed she knew she saw it. He blushed.

* * *

Since Fay technically already had breakfast, she planned to go on an adventure to find out which room would be her bedroom, without anyone's help. It was exciting, to roam around the castle without having to worry if anyone is watching you. Fay began to hum a tune she usually played on the piano or her flute. She was dressed in the same blue kimono with silver dragons embroidered into the fabric. A silver obi wrapped around her stomach and was tied into a bow on her back. She could smell the kitchen so she guessed her room would be somewhere located on the higher floors. She didn't know how many floors there were, but she was determined to find out for herself.

She followed the corridors that she took last night, and could vaguely smell the scent of her blood on the red carpet. However the blood was already cleaned up by one of the servants. Fay shrugged her shoulders and kept on walking where her instincts were guiding her. She couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She scanned the area around her and indeed, someone was following her. The scent she picked up was a smell that was not very appetizing. It was the smell of coal and magma. She practically coughed when it hit her nose. Fay decided to walk faster, she felt uneasy and lightheaded all of a sudden. The sight of the blood covered room entered her thoughts. What if this person was Nuri himself?

She panicked again. She could feel the presence creep up faster to her now that she was running. Then she caught another scent. It was the scent of raspberries. '_Wait...I know that scent...RIN!'_ Fay stopped running searching for the little girl until she saw her pinned against the wall screaming.

"Rin!" She yelled, as she searched for the person who dared to hurt the little girl, but there was no one. Fay could feel the presence, holding Rin by the neck so Fay did the one thing that came to mind. She slashed at the air that was between Rin's neck and the invisible person. A soft thump was heard as an arm became visible on the ground and the presence of coal and magma disappeared. Rin was no longer pinned to the wall instead she was hugging Fay's leg. Crying and muttering how she was scared that no one would help her.

"It's alright Rin. No one is going to hurt you." Rin nodded softly as Fay picked her up, cradling her small form in her arms. "No one will hurt you as long as I'm here."

Fay sighed to herself. It was just one thing after another.

"Will Fay take Rin to Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

Fay looked down at the girl in her arms. "Sure, but right after we get those wounds on your neck cleaned and properly looked at."

Rin pouted. She hated going to the medical wing. It always had an awful feeling that hung in the air. "Does Rin have to?"

"Yes." Fay giggled at her childish antics. "If you like, after we see Sesshoumaru we could go pick some flowers outside."

"Yeah! Rin loves flowers. Rin will make Fay-chan pretty flower crowns and bracelets!" Fay giggled nodding her head softly.

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

"You had one simple task to complete!" A dark venomous voice bellowed.

"Yes, but you see master. The phoenix demoness intervened and cut of my right hand." The servant tried to reason to escape death.

"I see." The servant perked up a bit upon hearing his master determine the situation at hand.

"Very well. Take the loss of your arm as a warning. If you should fail with another mission. I will take something more valuable than your arm."

After being told his next mission, the Shadow King dismissed him, sat down picking at his black nails as his lips curled into an evil smirk. _'Soon I will be the king of both the Seelie and Unseelie courts!' _

The servant cried miserably in his calloused hand. He transformed into his true form and flew off into the distance. People would see him as a regular bat flying out at night, but people who knew of the shadow king's mark, would see him as a faithful servant on a mission.

* * *

Fay opened the door to the infirmary, placing Rin silently on one of the beds, as Fioren came out form another room that was attached to the infirmary and begun to inspect the little girl for any infectious wounds.

"How long ago was she attacked?" Fioren questioned.

"Just recently." Fay stated.

"Hm...it seems a poison has been inserted into her wounds while the attacker wounded her." Fioren then grabbed a swab lightly dabbing it into a liquid.

"This will sting a bit." Fioren murmured to Fay. Fay nodded and quickly took hold of the little girl's hand reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"Rin this will sting a bit, but I promise we'll play afterwards, okay?" Fay said, while rubbing Rin's back in comfort.

Rin nodded softly. When the swab was placed on the infected wounds, Rin gave a painful cry.

"Don't worry Rin. We're almost done." Fioren reassured.

Fay smiled down at Rin. "You're a brave little girl, Rin. I'm proud of you."

Rin gave a feeble smile as the pain in the wound start to subside. Fay smiled as she watched Fioren wrap her neck gently in bandages. She made a mental note to visit Kagome to get some candy for Rin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was in a meeting with the other demon lords of the Southern, Northern, and Eastern lands. They were discussing matters of an unknown evil force trespassing on their lands.

Sesshoumaru watched as the Northern demon lord, Kinotsu, pinpointed the locations the evil presence was last seen. His finger trailed from a clearing located in the Eastern lands, then over to another clearing far north in the Eastern lands, then it traveled deep into a thick part of the forest and out on the other side where a village was located.

"This village was attacked by a demoness not too long ago." Jiro, Lord of the Eastern lands, commented. He remembered when he heard of the demoness from his spies. She was traveling with the miko that his son claimed as his mate. From what he heard she was quite beautiful and intelligent, but was not trained.

"I see. Do you think the village was attacked by this evil presence?" Hitaku, Lord of the Southern lands, questioned.

Jiro shook his head. "The female that destroyed the village was tainted of no such evil."

"Who exactly destroyed that village?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice stoic as usual.

"A phoenix demoness." Jiro answered impassively. "You know the demoness, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru gave no answer. That was Fay who destroyed the village. She destroyed her own kind; innocents.

Instead Kinotsu, brought the lords' attention back to the situation at hand. "The demoness is of no concern to us, Jiro. Whoever this demon is, he knows what he is doing. He is not like Naraku and we can only hope that he does not ally himself to Naraku."

"My spies have said something about what he was after." Hitaku began. "He said something of power that was embedded within a girl's soul, he also said her name meant something that had to do with the locked power."

Sesshoumaru arched a delicate eyebrow in fascination. "Do we have any leads?"

"We did have one, her name was Kimi, (means She Who is Without Equal) but she died in the phoenix demoness' rampage." Jiro said nonchalantly.

"Where do you suppose we go from here?" Hitaku asked inquisitively. Kinotsu sighed while rubbing his chin in decision.

"We just need to be aware of his whereabouts for now. As for this demoness, someone has to monitor her movements for the time being."

"Do you reckon her a possible threat?" Sesshoumaru asked impassively.

"It's possible." Kinotsu replied.

Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly. If he said she was in the palace currently, they would think him as a suspect. They also discussed about treaties and paper work. After this, Sesshoumaru knew he would be given double the amount of paper work. He was told countless times after his travels in search of Naraku, that he had stacks of papers that needed to be signed and handled properly.

* * *

Fay watched Rin pick flower pedals of the bloomed cherry blossom trees. They were situated on a hill that looked over the ocean. Dolphins weaved in and out of the water. Their dorsal fins rose out from beneath the water, creating small waves.

Rin noticed the dolphins and asked what they were.

"Those magnificent creatures are Dolphins, Rin. They are apart of the whale family." Fay explained. Rin watched in excitement as one of the dolphins leaped out of the water and dived back in again.

"Rin likes dolphins!" Fay smiled, but noticed something wrong with Rin's speech.

"Hey Rin, do you want to learn about something else?" Fay asked as she watched Rin string the last pedal onto the piece of string.

"Okay." Rin said enthusiastically.

"Alright. Instead of saying your name when you say you like something, say 'I'. Or if you ask a question like 'will Fay play with Rin?' say me." Fay explained. "Does that make sense?" Rin nodded.

"So, I like dolphins?" Rin said awkwardly. Fay beamed. "Yes. Good job you're a quick learner, Rin." Rin smiled happily while humming a victorious tune out loud.

Fay shook her head smiling at the little girl. She always wondered what it would be like to have a little sister or daughter. She never had any younger siblings, only older ones. She would hear stories of when her brothers baby sat her or the time they played 'push Fay off the bed and onto a pillow on the floor'. (I decided to put in one of my childhood things in there. My older sister and brother did that to me when I was little. Sadly, I never figured if I didn't go on the bed they wouldn't push me off.)

"Will Fay stay with Lord Sesshoumaru and R-me?" Rin asked innocently.

Fay was taken back by the sudden question, but softly smiled at the little girl. "Hai. I wouldn't leave you or Lord Sesshoumaru. Come on we best get ready for dinner. You don't want Lord Sesshoumaru thinking us ladies don't put any effort in looking nice."

Rin happily skipped off towards Fay as they held hands skipping towards the front entrance of the palace.

* * *

**Fay: I think Kagome's "I'm so happy even if it kills me" attitude is rubbing off on me.**

**Kagome: Hey Em, why am I not in this chapter?**

**Emilee: What the hell do you mean? I put your name in exactly twice! You dare question me?**

**Sesshoumaru: Hide before she hits you too!**

**Kagome: Don't mind if I do! **_Kagome steps into small closet._

**Emilee: Kagome and Sesshoumaru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Fay: Hey you no good two timer get out! You have Inuyasha!**

**Kikyo: On the contrary...**

**Fay: Wait your turn will ya! I paid Em five hundred dollars to have a say in these...what exactly is this part of the story called anyway?**

**Emilee: Let's see, that would be 1500 dollars Fay, 500 for Sessh, 500 for Kikyo, and 1000 for Kagome...that comes to a total of 1,000,000,000.00!! **

**Kagome: O.o**

**Emilee: That counts as 500 Kagome...you're pushing your luck aren't you?**

* * *


End file.
